Tales of a wishing man
by Skorfeus
Summary: A man never once loved was granted one wish, the world will change, everything will change. Well for now it's just an idea I got and I wanted to see if you liked it so here I am. The main character is an OC, he will be OP, there will be crossovers from various mangas. If you want more informations, I wrote it in the Author's note at the beginning and if you want even more PM me.


**Author's note : So I got this idea and decided to do a prologue out of it, well my idea was to create a new character and give him the power he received in the prologue, then, I will make the story a crossover of various mangas, maybe films and comics but I don't really know for now. If anyone can help me to make a plot with this idea I will be very thankful, I hope you like my idea even if the character will be completely OP. PM me for more informations.**

 **PS : Future chapters will be much longer.**

 **Wishing man**

 **Prologue : A new beginning**

In a world similar to ours, with no magic or monsters, God before leaving left a gift to humanity. One would upon thinking about it, say that his gift was hope however...

In this world where magic and monsters were rumored to never exist, there was a teenager. This boy was called Alex Klein, he was 16 years old, of an under average height and with dark black hair. He was, like others called him, "A little ugly fat pig".

Nevertheless, who would have known that a boy like him would resist his desire of vengeance and his deep hatred for the ones who bullied him everyday. He never had any friends, always alone, never liked by others due to his looks, Alex was the one who used the true gift of God.

Since he was kid, Alex was bullied by the 'strong' of human's society, he didn't understand why other kids beat him up or stole his money in public while adults were not even glancing towards him. 'What have I done to you ?' wondered the boy a few years ago, however, now he understood why they did all these things to him.

It was to feel better than someone, to look down on someone, to be able to say that they were not as bad as him for every little thing. But... unlike his looks, Alex was really strong minded, he never felt hate towards a bully, he never tried to hurt his bully and never batted an eye when he was called 'Piggy man'.

Although he never felt any hatred towards someone, it was because when he got back home he was set free. Free of his mind, he could imagine anything and everything to let all his worries be blown out of him in single seconds. Being a hero, a king or a dragon, everything was possible for him even being loved.

Consequently, his bad feelings were repressed deep inside of his mind, never to be shown to others, it was God's gift to humanity, Imangination, the most powerful and destructive weapon but at the same time, a way to live without having to feel hate, envy, wrath or any unwanted feelings.

The story begin the day, a wish was granted for the first and last time since the beginning of existence. Of course it was granted to Alex, his wish was...

A dark haired boy was suddenly awaken when he appeared in a bright white flash in space, surrounded by a mganificient scenary of stars and galaxies and a voice resounded around.

He listened with surprised eyes and with little expactations showing on his face, **"You surely don't know why you are here so I will tell you. You have been choosen as the first person to ever have his wish granted, so tell me now what do you wish ?"**

It was a voice so majestic and powerful that he couldn't help but stare blankly in front of him. After a few minutes he then took deep breaths and asked, "What do you mean ? Who brought me here ? And am I dreaming ?"

After a few moments the same voice as earlier answered him, **"I meant what I said, whatever is your wish, even if it's to destroy the universe or to become God itself, it will be granted. To answer your second question, it's me who brought you here, and you are not dreaming even though your body is currently sleeeping your soul is on another plane of existence."**

Without thinking too much about it since it seemed like too much of a headache, Alex chose to say "So I have another question... why are you granting my wish ? I mean... I'm ugly, I have no friends and nobody loves me, even my parents don't dare to glance at me."

Once again, the voice answered **"Precisely, it's partially why you have been granted a wish. Moreover, you have correctly used God's gift to humanity for the last twelve years... and you are the first one to do it. So what is your wish ?"**

Thinking it over again and again, he said, "Well I don't really mind getting my wish granted but why is God granting a wish ? It could cause him to die."

 **"It's impossible. God can't die even if you wish him to, as he never existed and always existed. His existence and life can't be called as such, he is the first and only primordial law of existence. Even if everything cease to exist, he will exist, so his 'life' or existence is actually the beginning of all and the end of all. He is not a creator nor a destroyer, however to say it simply, he is existence and non existence itselves."**

"I didn't understand anything else than God is completely badass. So what can I wish for other than that ?" Wondered out loud Alex as the voice interupted him and once again asked, **"What do you wish ?"**

A smile appeared on his face as he didn't even hesitate to say it as it was his dream for so many years, "Of course I wish to be able to give an existence to what I imagine !"


End file.
